


Star Wars TROS Rewrite (Last Reylo Scene)

by neru_nerd7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neru_nerd7/pseuds/neru_nerd7
Summary: A rewrite of the last scene between Rey and Ben Solo in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Spoilers obviously. You know what's different.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Star Wars TROS Rewrite (Last Reylo Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit. I am not a star wars fan. Episode 4 had lame effects and Measure of a Man from Star Trek is better than all of star wars combined. But my in laws like star wars so I've seen all of the sequel trilogy and DAMMIT I am angry that I'm so into this ship. Ben Solo deserved better. End my life.

He'd felt the bond break as soon as he grabbed that final ledge.  


It was an instinct that seized his core, traveled up his spine and shattered his heart. Indeed, it felt like he'd had a hole cut in his entire torso, and he felt empty once again. That moment of belonging was so fleeting; the unwavering conviction he felt as he fought for her and by her side was like nothing he'd ever felt. So now, his bones and his mind in pieces, he dragged himself out of that infernal pit and to her side. She was warm, but still. Her veins did not pulse with life, and her glassy eyes stared unblinking at nothing. By all accounts, she was dead.  


Ben didn't want to live in denial anymore, but he didn't want to accept this. He pulled her limp body close to his, grasping desperately at her dirtied hair and clothes, as if trying to fit her inside that endless void in his soul. Did he regret meeting her, now that the loss of her caused him such indescribable pain? No; that would render the effort she'd put into saving him meaningless. She'd guided him back to the light, just as he taught her not to fear the darkness. They were bonded, the Force itself recognized how desperately they needed each other, it _could not_ end like this.  


As Ben stared blankly ahead, his lips moved. "Mother." He looked up, and with a quiet and trembling voice, called out. "Father, Uncle. I am no longer a servant of the darkness. I... I need my light. I need YOUR light." Staring into the cosmos, he opened his aching heart. "Be with me," he pleaded. "Be with me. Be with me. Lend me the strength to save her. Be with me."  


And then he heard them.  


"Hey, kid."  


"I love you, Ben."  


"I was wrong."  


"You are forgiven."  


"We have always loved you."  


"Welcome home, Ben."  


He did not see them, but he felt their presence. He heard them call to their allies in the Force, and he knew that they were with him. He would accept whatever happened. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand into Rey's abdomen.  


He felt the force flow from him; his palm, his fingertips, every cell in his hand was giving Rey what she needed. He felt himself grow weaker at first, but he felt the force flowing into him as well. He felt his mother's love, his father's confidence, his uncle's bravery.  


"Self-sacrifice is the way of the Jedi," he heard. "But it is time to find another way to win."  


"Your bond shall herald the beginning of a new age."  


"The force will always be with both of you."  


Ben felt Rey stir in his arms, and his eyes flew open. Hers blinked, and she shot upright, surprised to be alive. But she was not surprised to see him. She understood what he had done; she felt the strength of her deceased allies in the force and knew he had finally proven himself. And so, smiling brightly with pride, she called out to him.  


"Ben."  


He flashed a quick smile of relief before his mouth relaxed again. He was scared that something would go wrong; scared that they would be punished for this happiness as was usually the case. But nothing happened. They were battered and broken, but they were alive. And so, when Rey's lips crashed against his, he returned the kiss, melting against her. Their kiss was passionate; one of celebration, relief, kinship, and love.  


Their trials were finally over.


End file.
